Could, Couldn't
by me malum
Summary: Equal and opposite. Is that not the basis of the yami-hikari bond?


Right- so this is the result of recently falling in love with the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. And listening too much to 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch. Not that there's much relation to the song here, it was just started by it. I **disclaim** both, by the way- I'm neither a good enough singer nor strategist to get away with claiming them.

I gather that this may come across as OOC- can I point out that even though he's the 'nice' yami of the trio (versus a psycho and a sociopath, however, so not saying much...), the Pharaoh is not all cute and cuddly and under Yugi's thumb. This is just meant to be an exploration of a few dark character traits that I haven't often found here- three guesses which ones.

So yes. We have Pharaoh stream-of-consciousness fic. Shameless abuse of the question mark and oblique reference of both real life and fanfiction stereotypes. Implied relationships, unrequited _obsession_. Oh, and setting post-Duellist Kingdom, but pre-Battle City (with a slight elaboration on a possible canon crush).

Read and drop me a line on the wrong and right of it? Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>You... you're meant to be the stabilising influence on me. Not the thing that makes me crazier.<p>

You're meant to be the one that saves me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a waiting princess. But by my very nature... I'm not getting out of this without you. I'm not _surviving_ this without you. Not sane, at any rate. And if I finally lose it... I may have forgotten everything, but I know enough that I won't come back willingly.

Won't come back alive. Not unless the root of my insanity is obliterated.

So I must ask: what do you see in her?

Is it her blue eyes, or perhaps her hair? It's just... they aren't so unusual. There are plenty of people with brown hair and blue eyes. They don't compare to the rarity of your purple.

(Or red, for that matter. And let's not get started on the matter of your- our- hair.)

Is it her body? Her dancer's figure? Even as it pains me to admit it, I _can_ see the attraction there. I know I'm not the only one either, considering the amount of glances she gets from your classmates. And I know you're not naive enough to dismiss them- you're just good enough to trust her, both to be faithful and to take care of herself.

I guess she's not a princess to you, either. Or you'd be forever trying to protect her.

(Like I try to protect you. Damn it, I never meant to make you into a princess. You just bring out the best of me- of us, rather. I'll always protect you when you can't protect yourself.)

Even as I consider her physical attributes, I know that's not why you're with her. You're too nice to be with someone because they look good.

Besides which, she's still taller than you. Not so much anymore, but still noticeably. If it were about physical appearances, I'm certain height would be an insurmountable issue. For you or her, I refuse to ponder too deeply.

(You aren't meant to be the holder; you're the one who should be held...)

So. What do you find in her soul that's more likeable than your own?

Is it the endless faith? The stubborn refusal to leave her friends behind? The determination she holds in all aspects of her life?

Is it something deeper- the competitive spirit when challenged on her own terms?

I'll never betray you- how can I betray my other half, my better half?

I'll never leave you behind. I'm incomplete without you; I just wish you could see that. We _aren't_ two people; we'll never be without each other.

I'll admit determination's more your forte than mine, but can't you see I'll do whatever is in my power to help you succeed in anything you wish to?

I'll compete with you. Every day, a new challenge for us- together. Our winning spirit is perhaps one thing that isn't equal and opposite in our light and dark halves. Instead, it's just equal.

We're a perfect match in each other. I admit that's one of my more obvious statements- two halves of the same whole, and all that.

_You_ know this. You call me your 'other'- so what can she give you that your other half cannot?

A body? I dismissed the physical aspect of your connection with her, but maybe I shouldn't have...

I know it must be wearying to only have one body between us. We'll never have anything tangible. But why am I not enough? Why is being complete not enough for you?

Why are _we_ not enough for you? What use can you have for others when the one who understands you best is right here?

Why do you need anyone else when _I'm_ here? I need nothing else as long as you're with me to keep me just as we are now.

Maybe not _just as we are_. I know one thing I will need very soon.

(Is it a culture holdover from what I can't remember? Am I so used to my person being set apart from others?)

I need her gone. Our person needs nothing else when we are together.

And how will we ever be separated now? You have our puzzle, and I will protect you and it until the end of time. It will never be taken from us, unless I am gone first.

And I will never leave you willingly. How many times must I say it?

You brought me back into this life. You gave me your time, your patience and your friendship. You even gave me your body to use, some days. You freed me from my prison.

How could I not fall in love with you?

(You are the other half of my soul. I suppose your actions could be seen as self-preservation on your part.

In turn, this can be no other but total narcissism on mine.

... How else could you fall in love with the other half of your soul?)

* * *

><p>(author again)<p>

Hey, new fandom. My main idea was that narcissism is a 'dark' trait- so while Yami's falling for Yugi, Yugi _doesn't_ feel the same. He cannot mentally comprehend it.

Of course, in my mind, this entire fandom is perfect for 'three'somes. ;D Hey, it's technically only two people.


End file.
